Hades and Persephone
by Aurea Zerrin
Summary: A retelling of the Greek myth of Hades and Persephone, with a few spins.
1. Chapter 1

Poor Hades had no friends. His own siblings would not come down from their paradise in the sky, and he would not go up to see them. The vividness of the aboveground blinded him.

He had no wife, or children. In fact, his job was regulating the death count and where the shades went off to. He didn't usually do it himself, but the toughest decisions were left up to him. Being involved in that sort of thing wasn't a real lady-catcher.

Everyone in the Fields of Punishment and of Asphodel despised him, as did the ghosts in Elysium, even, for ending their productive lives. Thanatos was the one who really did the job, but they all looked at Hades as the boss. He sat in his throne of obsidian, gloomy as usual, and tapping his long fingers on the arm. The tapping noise was making Thanatos twitch. It certainly wasn't a busy day, and Death was getting annoyed with Hades' idleness.

Something flashed in his line of sight. For an excited moment, Thanatos thought it was someone who needed death, but it was something different: a disturbance. Someone was bringing something back to life! Robbing the Underworld of customers! But the girl was made clear to be Persephone. She was the frequent offender, but as a goddess and daughter of the stubborn Demeter besides, nothing could be done about her. Thanatos shivered for a moment and relaxed again.

"What is it?" Hades demanded, sitting up straight now, and to the relief of Thanatos, fingers still.

"Ah, nothing, my lord," he said. "Only Persephone tending the flowers."

Hades relaxed again as well, but in a different way. The tension melted away from him, and though he did not smile, Thanatos could see it in his eyes.

"Persephone," he whispered very quietly, barely moving his lips.

Death had noticed a pattern in the Lord of the Underworld. This affect came over him every time the mere name of the goddess was mentioned.

Hades, with his all-seeing eye, looked upon the girl. Really, she was hundreds of years old, but had eternal youth, so looked like a teenage girl. The warm flush of red was ever present in her tanned skin. Her mother's nymphs danced mindlessly nearby, but were slowly wandering away. She sat in a field, selectively picking daisies and growing new ones in their place. Her delicate fingers worked wonderfully, holding the flowers lightly and tucking disobedient strands of hair behind her ears. She strung them in her braided red-golden hair. Her pale pink chiton contrasted with her bluish green eyes. Sure, Aphrodite was the goddess of beauty, and Hera was the queen of gods so made herself as lovely as she wished, but Persephone was the most fair of all to Hades.

The whole job description of being Lord of the Underworld was to be completely and utterly unfeeling (excluding gloominess). Hades fit this job flawlessly, except for when it came to Persephone.

Thanatos cleared his throat. Hades looked up.

"I have a call, my lord. Am I excused?"

"Yes, Thanatos. But, one last thing."

Death cringed before slowly turning to face the god again. He looked off to the side, as if embarrassed.

"Um, have you… ever… er…"

"Been in love?" Thanatos guessed.

Hades began to nod, but then shook his head vigorously. "No, just had an interest in someone."

"I cannot say I have felt the feeling, my lord. But, why don't you just do what Zeus does?"

Hades considered for a moment. "Abduct her?" he realized.

"Yes, if you like the girl so much, why don't you just kidnap her?" Thanatos suggested, somewhat sarcastically.

"I could never do such a thing," exclaimed Hades, shifting his gaze over the tiled floor.

"Hmm," replied Thanatos, examining his master carefully, and went up the passageways. Hades sensed something different about Death, as if he was plotting something nefarious.

Nothing to do, Hades went back to sulking again. But, then he thought about Death's advice. Thanatos was not one to take advice from, really, but Zeus _had _used that method more than once. And, glancing at the young lady again through his all-seeing eye, Hades began to contemplate.

Persephone always enjoyed her mother's good moods. Not only did they bring more peace among the gods, but they also brought beautiful days. The grass was lush, the sun was glowing, the breeze was cool, and the flowers' smell wafted across the hills.

Unworriedly, she listened as the sound of the nymphs' singing faded. Persephone was getting tired of daisies. She plucked one and threaded it through her braid. But, instead of a daisy, she grew a tiny bush. From it sprouted a lone rose, and with a single touch to its petals, it bloomed beautifully. She carefully severed it from the bush, and held it to her nose. There was nothing like a freshly bloomed rose.

Looking at the flower, she suddenly wondered if she would ever find love. Of course, she would be married to someone. Every goddess was. Except Artemis and Athena. It wasn't that she didn't want to be married. It was just that she couldn't imagine a single person who would be right for her. All the godly suitors were stuck-up or simply mean. She assumed that some of them would be abusive. The goddess didn't really care about appearances. She resented the fact that Hephaestus was already taken.

On such a bright day, she didn't expect to see any darkness. She looked up. There was someone, tall and sinuous, in a completely concealing black cloak. She couldn't see its face.

"Uh, hello there!" she said friendlily.

The character didn't flinch. Persephone's eyes unfocused for a minute, and when they refocused, it was closer. She still sat, entranced by the illusion. By the time the person had gotten much too close for comfort, it was too late.

The person reached out and scooped her up as if she were a sack, and slung her over its shoulder unconventionally. Humongous wings, dripping with shadow, unfolded form her assaulter's back.

She only had enough breath in her to yell, "Help!" once before descending into complete blackness. Before it closed over her, she caught a glint from a chariot flying high above that could only have belonged to Helios. He saw all below him, so Demeter would know of her whereabouts soon enough. Then, she saw no more.

* * *

A/N: I've always loved this myth. This is my first post on FanFiction, and I'm so glad to share a story I've written. Thank you for reading! - A.Z.


	2. Chapter 2

Persephone hadn't often thought about being captured.

But, if she ever had, she had imagined being beaten badly, or scantily clad, if clad at all, or at the very least in chains.

But, she was placed gently on a soft bed, with velvety black sheets, and in her same chiton, perfectly unharmed. Besides being a bit chilly, there was nothing physically wrong with her.

The room was putting her spirits down, though. Besides her hair, there was not a spot of color anywhere in sight. Even her clothing was dulled by the dim room. That did not exclude the man sitting in an armchair by the curtained window.

His skin was very white, almost bluish, which could imply that he was sick, frightened out of his wits, or had never seen the sun. He had long, spiderlike fingers, entwined below his nose in silent observation. His shadowed, pale eyes stared unblinkingly. He had long, straight black hair that fell uninterestingly over his shoulders and down his caped back. His clothes were all midnight black.

His hands moved away, as if he wished to say something, but they fell in his lap and he looked at her expectantly.

Persephone recognized him. From brief meetings in the gods' diplomatic get-togethers every few centuries, she remembered a black-clothed man staying safely hidden in the shadows, far from Zeus and his lightning bolts.

"Lord Hades," she said, her voice coming out much quieter than she expected.

At this, he rose, letting his hair falling over his eyes, like he didn't want her to see him anymore.

"I must apologize," he said lowly and haltingly. "My servant, Death, and I had a slight… misunderstanding. I will send for Hermes. However, I would appreciate it if, before you… ascend, you might let me give you… a tour." The goddess blinked, clutching her arms. "I don't often have visitors," he added rapidly, turning away.

She nodded, just to humor him. The Lord of the Underworld was one person she didn't want to be on the bad side of. She saw no change in his visage after her response.

A sudden zephyr of biting air came through the windows and Persephone shivered. She had never been this cold before. Out of the corner of his eye, the god saw her, and swept off his cloak and around her shoulders, only producing a slight gust. Persephone immediately tensed, and still didn't settle after his fingers were taken away. They were not only sharp, but incredibly cold. Even though the cloak was warmer than nothing, somehow the goddess was chillier than before.

Hades did not smile, but his eyes softened, and he took out her rose. It was withering away quickly, and Persephone snatched it away before it crumbled into nothing. It brightened at her touch, but, like the girl herself, was not as glowing as it had been before.

Hades put his hands behind his back, a slight, uncomfortable blush touching the bony cheeks. Seeing the god of death blushing almost made Persephone smile.

Almost.

Boys naturally get really awkward around the girl they have a crush on. Even the Lord of the Underworld was no exception.

He quietly insisted on giving Persephone a "tour," although he would never take her anywhere near Tartarus or the Fields of Punishment. Frankly, he would not even take her down to the Fields of Asphodel, not even for the flowers. He told a servant-shade to collect some to put in her room.

She would not touch him, and only stroked the petals of the pink rose she held close to her heart, under the cloak. But, the fact she had not shunned his cloak encouraged Hades.

Mostly he showed her around his spacious castle, filled with nothing but black furnishings and dust. He hadn't much to say about any of the rooms, not even his rich throne room.

Persephone asked no questions. That is, not until they stepped out on the grand balcony.

A great expanse of grey and dull green stretched out everywhere.

Far to the left was a much brighter, greener field, with many less spirits and many more flowers. Still, there were only pastel spatters of them and thin, azure brooks, starting from nowhere and fading into nothing.

From left to right was a dire, gradual change. It got a trifle more boring in the next section, with more shades.

Directly in the middle was a long line, consisting of many lamenting ghosts, spanning from three tables a while below the castle to a sickly yellow line in the distance. A single brown dot drifted up and down the Styx, undoubtedly Charon's ferry.

Continuing to the right, the landscape got blacker, and more mountainous, where terrible things were happening. Boulders repeatedly rolled down and flattened shades, who only rose again and got hit by another rock. More shades crawled around, begging noisily for water and food.

All the horrifying chaos simply cut off at the far right, where there loomed a trench that stretched from the Styx to infinity. If they listened, they could hear wails and growls reverberating from deep inside.

Persephone turned to Hades, tears evident in the lovely eyes. "What is this all?" she asked in a shaky whisper.

Hades wasn't supposed to have a heart. If it became obvious, he wouldn't be qualified to be Lord of the Underworld. But, when the girl asked that, his heart shattered into more pieces than there were shades. The one sentiment that began to tape it back together was the fact that Thanatos had done this deed, not him.

He shook his head. His voice deep and wavering, he said, "This is the Underworld, where even Life herself cannot thrive. If you will excuse me, I will send for Hermes to take you back up."

Persephone followed Hades back into the entrance hall. He brought her a chair to sit in while she waited, and accepted back his cloak. After making sure she was comfortable, he started away.

"You're not staying?" Persephone asked, her voice unintentionally disappointed.

Hades shook his head. His eyes glinted angrily, which she only noticed as he turned away. He then left, vanished like a shade.

Absently, Persephone picked up a ripe, soft fruit from a bowl on the table next to her. These reddish fruits had intrigued her from first glance. Without thinking, she took a bite, and continued to ponder.

What was taking Hermes so long? He was supposed to be the god of promptness. Also, he had a conspicuous crush on her, so she thought he'd be eager to come and be the hero.

Sure enough, there came an excited knock on the front doors, and spritely Hermes heaved them open. He beamed at the sight of her, and gave an over-emphatic bow.

"Ready to go, Lady Persephone?" he asked happily, not even inquiring as to why she was down there.

Persephone wiped the red juice from her lips discreetly and nodded. She reached out to take Hermes' arm, which was the only way to remain safe while going up. At a sharp shocking sensation, her hand jerked back.

"Ow!" Hermes said. "What was that for?"

"I didn't do that," Persephone replied.

She tried to touch him again, producing the same effect. Hermes looked confused for a moment, but then his eyes widened.

"You didn't eat anything from down here, did you?"

"Yes," the goddess said, pointing to the bowl of fruit. "One of those." She felt her face pale.

"Once you've eaten the food of the dead, you cannot return," Hermes stated, as if the words were well worn.

Persephone screamed.

"You- you disrespectful, rash mountebank!" Hades spit, storming up to Thanatos.

Death barely restrained a many-toothed smile. "So you liked my gift?" he laughed.

"Liked it? Liked it!" Hades fumed. He then stopped short. "Yes, actually, I do." His mood swung back. "But you had _no _authority whatsoever to go traipsing aboveground and stealing the daughters of Olympians! Do you have any idea what Zeus will do to me if I ever show my face—"

Someone screamed. It was Persephone, obviously. Hades shot Thanatos one last glare and went swiftly through the castle.

There she was, standing in front of Hermes, the doors in front of her wide open.

"I can't return?" she cried.

Hades looked at the bowl of pomegranates, and noticed the precise pile was upset. How could Persephone have not known the rule? The shocked girl staggered back, and Hades steadied her and set her in the chair.

He commanded Hermes to send a message to Zeus. Once the god was away, negotiating with Zeus, he knelt beside Persephone.

She had dropped her rose. He picked it up, and tucked it behind her ear. From where his hand had been spread a black area on her hair. It faded gradually. He lowered his head to hide his disgrace. What had Thanatos been thinking? Sure, Zeus could abduct anyone he wanted, because he was powerful and incredibly handsome. But who could love someone in charge of the abyss that the Underworld was? Who would ever be crazy enough to love Hades?

After a string of outraged messages between Hades and Zeus through Hermes, Zeus agreed (with some persistence from Demeter) that for half the year, Persephone would stay with Hades, but she would come above for the other half. That was more than fair to Hades, who had not expected to ever see her again.

Zeus decided they would begin with the half where Persephone was aboveground, which didn't bother Hades. He had time to get the castle more ready for her arrival later in the year.

As Hermes and Persephone left the castle, and Hades gazed wistfully after her, Thanatos came in.

He smiled mischievously and asked, "How did it work out, my lord?"

Hades couldn't afford to lose the energy that it would cost him to spew more anger at Death, so he merely sighed and turned away.

"Better than I thought it would," he said over his shoulder, trailing down the hallway and petting a wilting pink rose.

* * *

A/N- A longish section this time. Sorry if it gets a little mushy... Thanks for reading!

- A.Z.


	3. Chapter 3

Persephone couldn't say she was glad to be led down the dark passageways to Hades' realm. Her mother still waited at the very top of the cavern, and she could hear her wailing calls, bidding her farewell. But she couldn't look back.

After the pomegranate incident, Persephone had been sure to learn all the other rules of the Underworld. There weren't many; that applied to gods, anyway.

She stepped lightly, crunching over unidentified objects and nearly slipping a few times. Imagining what she was crunching over and slipping on made her quite depressed.

It wasn't long after her mother's voice dissipated that a lulling ruddiness appeared, reflecting off the walls. Hermes was scowling towards the end of the hallway. Persephone couldn't tell if he hated the Underworld or the man waiting for her.

Once there, Hermes grimly turned to the goddess and said, "This is Thanatos. He'll take you over the Styx."

Thanatos smiled, which was a hollow gesture, and bent and said, "You can call me Death."

Hermes seemed eager to leave, so gave a short wave and flew away.

Thanatos began to walk without another word to Persephone, so she followed. He seemed familiar to her, as if from a dream.

The Underworld was the same as she remembered it: the desolate dead, the lack of life, the trembling shades waiting to have their fate told by the three judges of the dead.

Persephone felt the anticipated chill wash over her like waves. The Styx approached quickly, cutting off any pass to those who couldn't pay. Charon, silently paddling across, glared at Thanatos, who still smiled like the shades were all adorable kittens.

To Persephone's surprise, Thanatos didn't lead her to Charon's ferry. He stopped right on the edge of the acidic river and took a deep breath in, seemingly enjoying the scent. Persephone knew that if she tried that, she would faint. Hades' castle loomed ahead, where Persephone knew he was watching her.

The moment the black wings spread out behind her, she recognized Thanatos as her captor. Then, the world was abruptly swept out from under her and she was involuntarily being carried through the musty air towards the castle.

Hades paced on the balcony.

Persephone would arrive very soon. Her room was ready, a wardrobe was stocked, and nearly all the flowers found in the Fields of Asphodel were scattered throughout the castle.

How could he make her more comfortable? The only way to do that was to lift the rule, which he couldn't do. If he did, all the shades in the Underworld would be released. Maybe, could he go up to Olympus and negotiate with Zeus in person? No, he didn't think he could face the wrath of Demeter.

"My lord?" Thanatos greeted, giving a polite bow. "Lady Persephone awaits you in the dining hall."

Hades' heart rate picked up. He paced faster.

"What in the Underworld should I say to her?" he asked, and put his hands to his head. "Oh, this was all a huge mistake."

Thanatos snorted. "There are no mistakes, my lord. Prometheus gave fire to the humans, against the commands of Zeus, and he was punished severely." Hades glanced over at the Fields of Punishment. "But, he will be released one day, he has made that clear. And, the humans are advancing as well. It surely appeared that he made a mistake, but look how much better off things are now."

Hades paused to examine Thanatos, wondering if Death was trying to comfort him or if he was attempting to divert the blame of kidnapping Persephone.

The culprit spoke up again, "Just try and get to know her. It has worked 99 percent of the time for every other man in the world."

The Lord of the Underworld scowled. With his luck, he would be that unfortunate one percent.

But still, he moved past Thanatos and down the halls to greet his guest.

Persephone was entirely discombobulated.

Without her consent, Thanatos had flown her over the Styx and unceremoniously dumped her in front of the doors of the castle. A morose shade had led her to the dining hall, where a long purplish table sat with dozens of chairs.

She sat at the head of this lonely table. Another ghost brought her a brush, with little bristles of what origin Persephone couldn't identify. She took out the braids in her hair and brushed it out, which took a considerable amount of time, since it fell to the backs of her knees. Then she put it back up in a waterfall braid.

Then, Hades appeared at the opposite head of the table. He bowed deeply, and took his place just as the first course was served.

Several shades were required to bring in each dish. (They were not particularly well-built ghosts.)

Partway through the second course, Hades mumbled something.

"Sorry?" said Persephone, ears now at attention.

He murmured unintelligibly again. Persephone picked up her plate and drink, and went to the seat next to Hades. Strangely enough, every place was set.

"What is it?" the goddess asked. Hades blushed and took out a rose.

Persephone recognized it as the same rose as she had had when she first came down. She took it gingerly, and it brightened again.

"I would not let Death take it," he said quietly, looking at his food. Persephone smiled fondly at it, and put it behind her ear.

"That's very kind of you," she said equally softly.

Persephone laid her hand on the table. It just so happened that Hades laid his hand down as well, close to hers. After a moment, like a static discharge, both of their hands were shocked.

Persephone blinked and smiled curiously, hopefully putting up her palm towards him. Hades raised his hand haltingly, and put it out flat against hers. His fingers were at least twice as long as hers, but her hands were smallish anyway. At first, it had no effect, but after a moment, there was something there.

Persephone brought everything to life, whether it was dead or not.

Hades made sure everything died when it was supposed to.

Both of their abilities were inflicted involuntarily. So, while Persephone tried to bring Hades entirely to life, his powers were trying to turn her into a shade. Because Persephone was a goddess, and Hades would never be fully alive, it didn't work on either of them.

But, between their hands, there came a glow. It was surreal, entirely unnatural, haunting, but beautiful. Tingles shot up Persephone's spine, and Hades felt dangerously warm.

At the same moment, they both looked up to meet the other's gaze.

_What does this mean? _Persephone wondered in her head.

_It means that we are opposites, completely,_ Hades thought in return. The goddess was surprised to hear it in her own head, just as delighted Hades was to be able to communicate with her. _You are life, _Hades thought warmly, but then cold again, _and I am death. _

"Technically, my lord, _I _am Death," Thanatos corrected, materializing in the corner.

Persephone quickly took her hand away, glancing suspiciously at cleared his throat uncomfortably and sat up straighter for the final course. It was eaten in wordlessness.

Hades rose from his chair quietly, the chair barely making any noise, and swiftly bid the goddess goodnight. As she watched him walk away down the dark vestibules, she pondered over what he had said: "You are life, and I am death." Taking a last bite of the pomegranate tart, she floated like a shade to her room.

* * *

A/N- A somewhat short chapter this time, I hope to get up more soon.

Thanks to everyone for the support they've given, through PM's and reviews and favorites and follows! I really appreciate you all!

- A.Z.


	4. Chapter 4

It was a usual night.

Hades lay in his canopy bed, staring at the bloodred ceiling. His room had more color than the whole of the Underworld combined.

A dying fire smoldered in the hearth. The fire was slowly wearing away, similarly to Hades' spirit.

Persephone absolutely did not love him, and he had caused her so much pain that he couldn't bear it, even if it was only an accident.

A honeyed noise made him jump. "Lord H-Hades?"

He turned over to see Persephone, looking very small and afraid in his doorway. She seemed scared out of her wits, but ashamed at the same time.

"Yes, Lady Persephone? Is something wrong?"

"I…I'm afraid," she said, just above a whisper.

"Of what?"

"There are so many strange noises outside my room. I feel like they will…get me." She sounded like a child instead of a headstrong young goddess.

"Nothing can harm you here," Hades assured her.

Persephone nodded, but sparkling tears rolled down her cheeks. The god beckoned for her to come closer. He thought she would hesitate, but she ran to him and jumped on the bed, and into his arms. The wind was knocked out of him, producing a small _oof _sound, but he didn't mind.

Stroking her hair, he lied on his side, and reassured her that nothing would "get" her. Her convulsing sobs began to slow, but she did not pull away from him. Her arms were folded against his chest, and she was unabashedly as close to him as she could get.

Seeing that she would not leave, Hades pulled the sheets over Persephone. Not wanting to wake her if she was asleep, he thought, _I apologize. Because of me, you are trapped in this place of torture. I am sure you have heard this a good amount of times. But, I must say that I love you. I would do anything for you. _

There was no response, and Hades thought that he would be satisfied just by thinking this, but he wasn't.

Then, _It wasn't your doing. But even if it was, I would forgive you. _Hearing that, and recognizing the soprano tones to be Persephone's, Hades smiled.

It was the first time he had ever smiled, in thousands of years. But, there was a first time for everything.

* * *

A/N- I've uploaded two mini-chapters. I planned to make them one chapter, but the two events were pretty different so I split them up.


	5. Chapter 5

It was the fifth winter that Persephone came to the Underworld. Demeter was no more willing to let her go.

As they walked to the entrance to the realm of Hades, Persephone glumly watched how the world around her was changing. In their wake, a frost spread across the landscape, the trees lost their leaves and froze, and woodland animals ran and hid. Her own mother was graying, from her hair to her skin to her disposition.

After an eternity of walking in sad silence, the entrance was visible. And, in front of it stood a familiar figure. As they approached him, he bowed.

"Lady Persephone. Lady Demeter."

"Lord Hades," Persephone greeted in a similar way.

He gave the faintest of smiles, which Persephone had come to recognize when no one else did.

Then Demeter slapped him across the face, hard.

Holding his jaw straight, he said, "I suppose I deserved that."

"You know you did, you son of a harpy," Demeter spit.

Persephone sighed. Demeter turned to her daughter, her mood changed entirely, and gave her a bone-crushing hug. Persephone had to pry herself away.

Hades thusly held out his arm, and Persephone carefully took it.

Before the entrance closed, she could see her mother standing, clutching her arms, crying. It had gotten so cold that her tears turned to ice crystals as soon as she shed them.

Persephone turned to Hades, who smiled sadly, but encouragingly. Then she looked toward the yellowish glow, and her home for the next six months.

The first dinner together of the season was always awkward, and quiet. Persephone pushed her sliced pomegranates around on her plate. Hades stared at her the entire meal.

He was so glad to see her, and it was because of his eagerness that he ventured aboveground for the first time to bring her down. He knew Thanatos unnerved her. The snakelike man intimidated everyone.

Hades was smiling especially because he had a surprise for her.

The moment she rose to retire to bed, he interrupted, "I want to show you something first."

The goddess looked startled, and Hades felt himself blushing at how loudly he had said it, but he went and offered his arm. She took it. As they walked, she smiled suspiciously, like she was trying to figure out what he had planned.

About halfway towards the back of the castle, Hades asked her to close her eyes. As she did so, the Lord of the Underworld was surprised by her trusting. Finally, they emerged to the backside of the castle.

Before them stretched an infinite field, covered in asphodel and pomegranate trees. Closest to the castle were plots of soft dirt, perfectly lined up and proportioned.

"Open your eyes," Hades said.

Persephone opened her eyes and smiled so broadly that her impulse was to put her hands over her mouth. But she wanted to show Hades how grateful she was, so she smiled and giggled.

"Oh, it reminds me of home," she said, kneeling in the dirt and inhaling the fresh smell.

Hades had never seen a goddess get into the dirt like that so willingly.

"I have something for you, too," she said softly.

Hades approached and sat next to her. From a pocket of her green chiton she brought out a little plant. Its leaves were young and green, and the roots reached for ground and nutrients pleadingly. Pieces of dirt crumbled from the base. The bud at the top was spring-colored and glowed from the inside.

Persephone gingerly cupped the flower in her hands, and smiled happily at the fields and at Hades. He _was _the god of death, but at the same time, he knew much about life. Digging a hole in the dirt with his hands, he watched Persephone stroke the leaves of the plant.

Her eyes met his. _It was very kind of you to do this, _Persephone thought to him.

_It was quite considerate of _you _to bring something down here. How did you know about my surprise? _Hades thought in return.

_I did not know, _Persephone admitted. _I wanted to bring you something that you don't get to see very often. This flower is from my personal garden at home. But I don't know what it will turn out to be. _

Hades looked at her in shock. _So you brought something for me not thinking you would get anything in return? _he asked.

_Of course! _Persephone responded, as if it was ridiculous to suggest otherwise.

They lowered the plant into the earth, and cooperated to bury its roots.

"Will it grow down here?" Hades asked aloud.

Persephone smiled, a trifle cockily. "I can grow anything."

Hades laughed, unexpectedly free. "Of all people, I never expected you to start bragging," he said.

Persephone laughed along with him, and they began to walk back inside, soil-covered hands brushing.

Thanatos watched the plant from his windows with contempt. There were so few things that Hades gave immortality. And, as of late, most had been plants.

* * *

A/N- Only when I reread this do I realize how sappy it is. Oh well. Hope you like it anyway!

Thanks for all the support from everyone who has favorited, followed, and reviewed my stories!

- A.Z.


End file.
